Alergia
by vampira horchatera
Summary: Un contacto demasiado cercano, una mano demasiado insistente. Remus siente un malestar cuando todo eso ocurre. Lo malo es que no tiene el carácter necesario como para alejarse y dejar clara la falta de intención hacia la chica. Le ponen enfermo.


**Alergia**

_Parece simpática_, dijo Remus cuando la vio por primera vez. Sus amigos le habían dado la razón y luego propusieron otros adjetivos válidos para la nueva alumna de séptimo curso.

Cuando la chica estaba dando un vistazo a los que serían sus compañeros de casa, y posó su mirada sobre Remus, él le sonrió amigablemente.

Ojalá jamás lo hubiera hecho.

o.o.o

–Oye tio, ¿no crees que la Perkkings esta está demasiado cerca de Remus?

James observó a la pareja al otro lado de la sala común. Sirius tenía razón. Cuando en teoría Remus estaba ayudándola con sus ejercicios, ella se apoyaba inocentemente contra él, algo totalmente innecesario.

–Bueno… al final será Remus quien tendrá la suerte. Lo siento tio, otras habrán –James se alzó de hombros.

–No es ella la que me preocupa –Sirius frunció el ceño.

o.o.o

Mantener la pluma firme entre sus dedos empezaba a ser bastante costoso para Remus en esos momentos.

–… entonces al conocer las propiedades mágicas y físicas de la planta debes…

Amanda Perkkins era simpática, cierto. Lo había acertado.

Pero no la quería recostada en su hombro mientras intentaba demostrarle los principios de la transplantación de plantas mágicas. Y menos quería esa mano apenas imperceptible sobre su brazo, con el pulgar acariciando sobre la tela.

Se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Alargó el brazo, simulando tomar algo de más allá de la mesa, para romper el contacto, pero sólo consiguió que se acomodara mejor contra él.

–… voy a buscarte un libro mejor –balbuceó mientras se levantaba bruscamente y se dirigía hacia sus habitaciones.

Al pasar al lado de James y Sirius, les lanzó una mirada de pánico que James no entendió y Sirius gruñó.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama, intentando respirar con normalidad.

No podía dejar que la Luna le afectase.

La puerta se abrió y Sirius entró por ella.

–Hey, Monny –saludó, cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado– ¿Te encuentras bien?

Él afirmó con la cabeza firmemente. O lo intentó.

–James dice que la tienes en el bote –se burló el moreno, intentando ponerle humor al asunto–, y que si es necesario nos vamos a dormir a la casa de los gritos para dejarte libre la habitación.

Remus se sintió confundido y sobresaltado.

–¿Q-qué…? No, claro que no…

Sirius suspiró y palmeó la pierna de su amigo.

–Hey, no entiendo como te has ofrecido a ayudarla –negaba con la cabeza– con lo nervioso que eres delante de las chicas.

–¡Eh! No soy nervioso –se protegió Remus cruzándose de brazos–. Sólo no me gustan, porque me ponen nervioso.

Sirius se burló con una risilla, eso ya lo sabía, pero no entendía porqué había dejado a la chica acercársele tanto, viéndose en la cara de ella lo que buscaba con su inocente amigo.

–… debo volver con _Amanda_… –se levantó y se fue por donde había venido, llevándose un libro cualquiera de su mesa de estudio.

o.o.o

James y Peter habían tomado con entusiasmo la idea de pasar la noche en la casa destartalada, mientras cuchicheaban y se reían. Ya lo tenían todo listo.

–Antes de toque de queda, Sirius. Iremos por donde siempre. –sentenció el chico con gafas.

Sirius asintió, no demasiado seguro. Faltaba poco para la hora, y Remus aún estaba con esa chica, apartando manos y alejando posiciones sin obtener resultado.

No parecía que a ella le importara malgastar esfuerzos, había escuchado a Peter decir sobre la habitación libre de la que dispondría Remus esa noche.

El tiempo pasó y llegó la hora de marcharse, la sala había quedado prácticamente vacía. James había tomado su capa de invisibilidad y había llenado su mochila con algunas cuantas cosas para pasar la noche. Tomaron a Sirius del brazo y se lo llevaron fuera.

Estaban a punto de llegar a las puertas del colegio cuando Sirius se soltó.

–Tios, creo que me buscaré otra cama esta noche –replicó, quitándole importancia al asunto–, ya sabéis…

James y Peter le miraron.

–Claro, compañero –sonrió James, dándole una palmada en el hombro–, procura que sea una cama cómoda.

Peter rió su gracia y ambos partieron a la aventura mientras Sirius los veía marchar. Volvió sobre sus pasos.

Al llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor, encontró a la Perkkins casi totalmente recostada sobre su amigo, ambos en un sofá frente al fuego, con dos libros de estudio en las piernas.

Remus intentaba apartarse pero el sofá se había terminado.

Sirius negó con la cabeza. Su amigo era demasiado blando como para decirle que se apartara con franqueza.

Acudió en su ayuda.

–Remus –le llamó, llegando a su lado. Ambos alzaron la mirada hacia él–, ya es la hora de dormir, tio. Mañana no habrá quien te levante.

Ambos le miraron sorprendido. La chica frunció el ceño, pero Remus se levantó.

–Claro. Creo que con esto tendrás suficiente para empezar mañana la clase, Amanda –le dio los dos libros–, nos vemos en clase.

Y con esto huyó hacia su habitación. Sirius le sonrió falsamente a la chica, que no había dicho nada, y lo siguió.

–No me des las gracias, compañero –saludó al entrar en el cuarto. Remus se había dejado caer en su cama.

Remus le sonrió, dándole las gracias sin palabras.

–¿Por qué no estás con Peter y James?

–Bueno… como sabrás, prefiero dormir en una cama más cómoda –hizo un bostezo exagerado y se fue al baño–. Tomaré una ducha antes de dormir, más vale que cuando vuelva tu ya lo estés haciendo.

Todos sabían que Sirius prefería ducharse por las noches, puesto que por las mañanas daba demasiada pereza levantarse. Se duchaba tranquilamente, sin prisas, se arreglaba el cabello, se lo secaba, y salía del baño acompañado por una nube de vapor que lo llevaba ya relajado a la cama.

Cuando salió, Remus estaba hecho un ovillo bajo la suya, no parecía estar durmiendo todavía.

–¿No te he dicho que…? –no pudo terminar la frase, porque el rostro de Remus lo asustó– ¿Moony? ¿Qué ocurre?

El castaño hizo un puchero gracioso.

–No me encuentro muy bien… Pero mañana se me habrá pasado.

Sirius le apartó el cabello de la frente y bufó.

–Ya, claro –apartó las mantas y se coló bajo ellas–. Pero seguro que no duermes en toda la noche.

Remus se sorprendió al notar el cuerpo de su amigo a su lado, pero no se quejó. Sirius a veces daba esas sorpresas. Intentó relajarse, para no perturbarlo con su malestar.

Las camas empezaban a ser pequeñas para sus cuerpos crecidos, así que se colocaron de lado, frente a frente. Remus cerró los ojos.

–Eres raro –murmuró Sirius, acariciando con los dedos la mano que estaba cerca de la suya–, te pone más nervioso una chica cerca que compartir la cama conmigo. ¿No serás alérgico al contacto femenino?

Remus rió, sin desechar la idea.

–Bueno, tú no me pones nervioso como ellas –se acurrucó más cerca de su amigo, sin miedo–. Y creo que no soy alérgico a los perros, por suerte.

Sirius se sorprendió del acercamiento de su compañero, pero visto que a él no le importaba, no se alejó, y lo rodeó con un brazo.

–La suerte es mía entonces. Padfoot se pondría triste si Moony no lo quisiera.

Remus sonrió, se aferró a Sirius y besó su mejilla.

–Que no se preocupe, me gustan los perros negros y grandes.

Sirius mantuvo la mirada sin saber qué decir. Ahora era él el que se ponía algo nervioso.

–Eres extraño… –susurró, colocó un mechón castaño tras la oreja de su amigo– Creo… creo que me alegra esa extraña alergia tuya.

Se inclinó y besó sus labios suavemente, Remus respondió, sus ojos brillaban con una desconocida alegría.

–Creo que yo también.

**Fin**

Creo que es una birria de fic.

Tanta tontería de fic para que al final sólo haya un mísero beso que sabe a poco.

Pero quería escribirlo.

**Angie**

**LadyVoldie**


End file.
